


That One Group Chat Fic

by kingollie



Category: Ruby Redfort Series - Lauren Child
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingollie/pseuds/kingollie
Summary: Ay, I wrote one of these for character practice.





	That One Group Chat Fic

Ruby Redfort has added: Art Hitchen Zachary, Miles Froghorn, Ethan Blacker, Loveday Byrd Uggerlimb, Brenda Ulla Zane, Kekoa, Samuel Colt, Zuko and SJ to a group chat (Spectrum Squad).

Ruby Redfort has changed her name to Rubster. 

Brenda Ulla Zane has changed their name to Buzz. 

Rubster: Hellooo

Buzz: what is this? why

Rubster: Ay it's Buzz!! It's a group chat

Buzz: ok

Buzz: im gonna go make dinner now . ill be back whenever. goodbye ruby

Rubster: :(((

Miles Froghorn has changed his name to M. Froghorn.

M. Froghorn: Hello?

Rubster: FROG MAN FROG MAN! 

M. Froghorn: You made a group chat?

Rubster: um yeah??

M. Froghorn: For a SECRET agency?

Rubster: whos gonna look at this anyway?? its for fun frog !! u know what fun is??

M. Froghorn: How dare you.

Ethan Blacker has changed his name to Blacker :)

Art Hitchen Zachary has changed his name to Hitch

Blacker :): Miles be nice. >:( . hello all :>

Hitch: Hello

M. Froghorn: I'm not being mean. 

Rubster: Helloo hello! And yes you were Frog

M. Froghorn: This is cyber bullying. 

Hitch: Hush dear

Blacker :): i second that :))

Rubster: NO “DEARING” FROG IN MY CHAT

Blacker :): :(((

Loveday Byrd Uggerlimb has changed her name to LB.

LB: Why is this Redfort?

Rubster: So we can bonddd

Buzz: im back. hello loveday. hi else

LB: Hello Brenda. 

Rubster: What did you make for dinner Buz??

Buzz: pasta 

M. Froghorn: I crave pasta.

Buzz: good for u. make ur own

M. Froghorn: I hate this chat.

M. Froghorn: I just want pasta.

Hitch: Drop by and I'll make you some

Blacker :): I'LL COME!!

Rubster: Froghorn is banned from the house . blacker can tho

Samuel Colt: How do I change my name?

Rubster: sAm! Is ur husband tech savvy? Or??

Samuel Colt: he's been squinting at my phone for about ten minutes, so no.

Hitch: You're married Samuel?

Samuel Colt: yah

M. Froghorn: I'm still in my office, if you want to come here then you're welcome to.

LB: Miles? Why are you in there it's 1am. Brenda and SJ were meant to be the only one’s in tonight. 

Hitch: 100% true.

Buzz: do u want me to kick him out

Hitch: Yes.

M. Froghorn: No. Brenda I'll lock the door. 

LB: Brenda has all the key codes.

Rubster: lol

Samuel Colt has changed his name to Sammy

Sammy: we worked it out .don't worry

Rubster: Sammy is a cute nickname aww. 

Blacker :): yess 

Buzz: miles is barricading the door 

Rubster: holy shit? ??

Blacker :): nnno :(

LB: Language, Redfort.

Rubster: My chat, my rules!!

Buzz: i just dropped my pasta

SJ: That sucks, do you want me to make you another one sweetie?

Buzz: yea thanx

Rubster: Hey SJ! 

SJ: Hia dear! How is everyone? 

SJ: Can I add Dr. Harper to this chat?

Rubster: I'm good and hell yeah!!

LB: I'm fine

Buzz: im pastaless

Hitch: Good thank you

Blacker :): !! Nice!

Sammy: Tired, spent all evening pulling out weeds.

SJ has added Dr. Harper to “Spectrum Sqaud”

Rubster: Hey yo! 

Hitch: Hi Harper 

Dr. Haper: Hello all, i figure this was Ruby's doing

Rubster: you know it ;)

Kekoa: Hi 

Rubster: AA! Another one

M. Froghorn: Bites the dust.

SJ: ahah!! Buzz are you still outside Miles’ office.

Buzz: oui

M. Froghorn: Allez-vous en, putain de enfer. Je vais putain de crier.

LB: Miles Froghorn!

Rubster: I'm gona have afuckim stroke hO my god.

SJ: I don't know what that means.

Kekoa: don't google it

Zuko: lmao

Rubster: Ha zukO

Hitch: Miles!!

Blacker :): what does it mean? it's French right?

Buzz: e wāwahi au i kou ihu miles

LB: Brenda don't retaliate

Ruby: is that hawaiian??

Buzz: ‘ae

Rubster: i just translated it my GOD fkkrkd

Sammy: My husband just read it and spat tea on my phone

Zuko: fuckin rip

SJ: That sucks.

M. Froghorn: Je veux juste des pâtes.

Dr. Harper has changed her name to Dr. Who 

Dr. Who: I wish I knew what was happening.

Blacker :): god same.

Hitch: Miles I'm picking you up

M. Froghorn: I am a fully grown adult Arty

Hitch: I have pasta

Buzz: i dont

M. Froghorn: One second, I am just coming.

Rubster: thAt was easy lol

Zuko: ye

SJ: Buzz I have your pasta where are you?..

Buzz: desk

LB: I haven't eaten in a couple hours, I'll come out and join you two.

SJ: Aw that's good dear :)

Buzz: cool & good

Rubster: See!? My chat is working!

LB: Fine. We keep the chat.

Blacker :): good!! :)))

M. Froghorn: >:(


End file.
